


Pancakes and Trips

by AchievementHuntersRage



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHuntersRage/pseuds/AchievementHuntersRage
Summary: Being roommates with a world-traveler will be easy... right?





	Pancakes and Trips

    I sat on the couch, my phone in my hand and the tv on low. It was late but I couldn’t go to bed until I knew that he was safe. My eyes started to drift closed and I stood to keep myself awake. Walking into the kitchen, I grabbed a mug and started to make some hot cocoa. On a whim, I prepared a second mug. The door opened just as I was starting to pour the boiling water, so I poured some into the other mug too. 

 

“Hey, Daveed! I’m in the kitchen.” I called out. Footsteps came towards me and I grinned when my friend’s tall frame came into view. “I made hot cocoa for us.”

 

“You are a godsend.” He sighed as he sat at the counter. I passed him a mug and he took it, blowing on it before taking a sip. “This is good.”

 

I shrugged. “It’s premade mix. I just poured the water.”

 

“Nah. You add something to it.” He insisted, meeting my eyes. “How was your day?”

 

“I had to work all day and then I cleaned, and then I waited up for you. How was the trip?”

 

He shook his head. “I’m too tired to talk about it tonight.” he stood and walked towards his room. “Thanks for the drink.” I blinked as he closed his door behind him without another word. 

 

The next morning, I woke up and went into the kitchen to see Daveed sitting shirtless at the counter, a cup of coffee beside him as he worked on his laptop. He smiled when he saw me.

 

“Hey, you! Good morning.”

 

“Morning.” I muttered. “You made coffee?” I pointed at the pot and he nodded.

 

“Yeah. I figured that you deserved it after last night. I washed the mugs too.” I glanced at the sink and smirked. “I was thinking about making breakfast too. What are you in the mood for?”

 

I got myself some coffee and added sweetener as I thought before turning with a sly smile. “Pancakes? With chocolate chips?”

 

Daveed laughed. “I can do that. You take a seat.” He stood and moved past me, gently placing his hands on my hips to steady me. 

 

I blushed slightly but didn’t comment on it as I sat down. “So. How was the trip?”

 

“It was amazing. The producers are really excited about this new batch of songs, and the movie is kicking off. I have to go back to LA again next week to talk more business, but it’s all coming together.”

 

“That’s so great! I mean… I hate that you have to leave again, but I’m glad that everything is picking up for you.” I sipped my coffee as his phone dinged.

 

“I know, but I’ll be back.” He moved his hip towards me, as his hands were messy. “Can you check this?”

 

I stood and reached into the pocket of his baggy jeans, quickly typing in his password. “It’s Rafa. He says that another exec wants to talk to you guys. He’s in Chicago.”

 

“Fuck. That’s another trip.” Daveed muttered as he met my eyes. ‘You okay with me going?”

 

I shrugged. “This is your dream, D. You have to go.”

 

“But I don’t like leaving you here alone all the time.” he protested.

 

“I’m telling him that you’re going. You’re burning the pancakes.” 

 

* * *

 

    Scrolling mindlessly through Twitter as I laid in bed, I saw Daveed’s name. He and Rafa were promoting the movie and I smiled as I clicked on the photo. They were surrounded by beautiful women, and one of them was on Daveed’s lap. I left Twitter and opened Snapchat to see that Rafa had posted something. He was dancing and I saw Daveed with the same woman as before. They were wrapped around each other, and tears filled my eyes as I locked my phone and tossed it to the other side of my bed.

* * *

  
  


“Hey! I’m home!” Daveed’s voice was light and I bit my lip as I got up off the couch to walk towards my room. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

“How was the trip?” I muttered, trying to keep the anger and pain out of my voice.

 

“It was alright. We went to a party to promote the party-”

 

I spun, not wanting to hear any more. “I saw. I saw the girl you were with too.”

 

Daveed scowled as he dropped his bags. “Woah… why are you so angry?”

 

“ **I’m sick and tired of you coming and going as you please. You don’t get a revolving door in and out my life. You’re either here or you’re not.** ” I snapped, making him scowl.

“You know that I have to go for work! You told me to go!” 

 

I shook my head. “That’s not what I mean. You know what… I think one of us needs to move out.” I turned to keep going to my room, letting my tears flow.

 

“I’m not leaving.” Daveed muttered, stopping me in my tracks. “You can push me out all you want, but I’m not leaving until we figure this out.”

 

“I guess you’ll be here for a while then, cause I have nothing more to say.”

 

    In the morning, I woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes. Scowling, I walked into the kitchen. Daveed was shirtless and had his back to me as he flipped pancakes and sprinkled chocolate chips on them.

 

I sat at the counter and watched him for a few moments before he moved and poured me a cup of coffee, adding my sweetener and handing it to me without a word. I reached for it as he passed it to me, and when he didn’t let go of it, I looked up at him. “I told you that I wasn’t leaving.”

 

I opened my mouth,but his phone started to ring. It was on the counter beside me, and he turned away from it. “Daveed…”

 

“Leave it. Or you answer it.” I glanced at his back before answering the phone. ‘Hello?”

 

“Hey, (Y/N)! It’s Rafa! Is Daveed there?” 

 

I rose my eyebrows and Daveed shook his head. “He can’t come to the phone.”

 

“Oh, well. The execs want him to come back for another meeting. Tell him to call me back when he can.”

 

“I will. Talk to you later.” I hung up and put the phone down. “You have another meeting lined up.”

 

Daveed turned and put the pancakes on some plates. “I’m not going.”

 

“I won’t let you throw away-”

 

“I’m not going to let you go just because I’m gone all the time!” He interrupted, making me jump.”I would rather be here all day, everyday, with you than out there doing press and shit.”

 

“Daveed…” I breathed.

 

He walked around the counter and held my hands. “I can’t let this go. I can’t let you go.”

 

“Daveed, I don’t want your career to suffer because you’re here.”

 

His hands cupped my face. “Will you shut up?” he muttered before he kissed me tenderly, smiling as he pulled away. “I don’t know how it’ll work, but I do know that every time I left I wanted to be back here. And every time I was here, I never wanted to leave.” 

 

I kissed him and his body melted into mine. “I never wanted you to go either.” I whispered into his lips. “And I don’t want you to go again.”

 

Daveed chuckled and kissed my forehead. “The pancakes are getting cold.”

 

“I don’t care. Just stay here.” I put my hands on his hips and he grinned.

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” We stayed for a while in each others arms before he looked at me. “I’m really hungry, though.”

 

I chuckled and let him sit, finally eating the pancakes that he had made so many times before. But this time, we ate holding hands and with smiles on our faces.


End file.
